Turn me back
by MiraDana
Summary: After April Fool's incident England can't turn France back because the spell doesn't work. England finds something in his magic book. Something he doesn't want to use. But with a headstrong France he can't get away. - This is my first story in English. Feel free to correct me. WARNIN - yaoi, Cild!France Pairing: UkFr/FrUk (The title sucks but I'm really out of ideas)


'Change me back England! I don't know why you are still angry with me! April fool's is over now so be nice and change me back! – shouted France with anger in his unusually high voice. 'I regret what I've done, I apologized to everyone even you so why do you still keep me in this form? – Of course he was nervous. It was only a joke he didn't mean to make England this angry.

'i told you that I can't, frog! My spell did not work the last time, do you remember? So stop following me and complaining! You will turn back someday!' – France was now irritating to him. 'Just be patient!'

'That's what you told me last week: be patient you'll turn back. Do you see any change? Because I can't! I know you're lying you English bastard! – France started to lose his mind as shouted louder and louder but England didn't seem to care. It was France's problem not his. He decided to leave the annoying Frenchman alone, but France grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

'What the fuck do you want from me? Listen you little bastard. I'm not lying. So let me go and may be I'll talk with my fairies. – England tried to force a smile on his face but it was rather an ugly grin than a smile. But France didn't believe him and made his grip tighter around England's wrist. The small one looked at the taller one with big blue, teary eyes. He had enough of being so small. Everyone looked at him with lust in their eyes and it was scary even to him. He opened his mouth to yell at England, but the said one just escaped his wrist and pushed France away. France landed on his arse but he didn't try to stand up, just sat there and looked up at England.

'Please England I hate being a child. If you change me back I promise I won't insult your cooking skills or your tea drinking habit anymore! Just please turn me back! – He didn't want to cry in front of England but he couldn't stop his tears. They rolled down his small cheeks as he began to cry. England felt a bit sorry for him but he couldn't do anything. His spell really didn't work last time and he was sure that it won't work this time either.

'Look France… I was not lying when I said I can't turn you back. But we can try it again if it will make you feel better – England turned away his head. He didn't want France to see how embarrassed he was. France looked at him then wiped the tears away.

'Really… I mean… would you do that for me? – Asked the little one. England nodded and smiled but this time it wasn't a sarcastic one. It was a warm smile. 'Thank you so much England!' cheered France and jumped up from the floor and run to the Englishman.

'Do not thank me! I didn't say it will work so if it won't promise me you'll stop following me!'

'I promise'

England led France to a small room with dark furniture. Honestly, the room was dark enough for France not to see anything.

'England turn on he lights, I can't see anything' – complained the little one

'I don't want you to see anything. Your task is to follow me and do not let go my hand. Do you get it?" - France nodded, even if he knew England can't see it. 'Say something frog!'

'I nodded' oh how many insult was running through his mind but he couldn't say anything. No because he was afraid England would change his mind.

'And what do you think? That I have eyes on the back of my head?

_Do not say anything France! Keep calm! Keep calm!_

'Now stop and don't move away from here, okay? I wanna be over it as fast as possible! Sherlock Holmes won't wait for me!'

'Okay Sherlock' he didn't mean to insult it just slipped out of his mouth.

'What did you say?'

'I only said that I wanna be over it too and turn back to normal… I.. I didn't say anything else' – of course England knew he was lying but didn't want to stop because of such pity fights. He opened his magic book and after finding the spell which should turn France back he said:

'Now please be calm. Do not talk. Do not move. Just stay there and wait.'

'Okay…'

'I SAID DO NOT TALK!'

'I just… never mind' _Just get over it… if I turn back I'll steal that fuckin' magic wand and hide it high in the hills._

England started to murmur something what France didn't understand and scared the shit out of him. England stopped murmuring and suddenly the whole room lightened up.

_oh mon dieu ! I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me._ France started to panic and after hearing a big bum he didn't even dare to open his eyes. But after realising he was still breathing he opened up his eyes to see england held a candle and had a shocked face.

'Well, this is not what I expected... '

'What do you mean that this is not what you expected... WHAT HAPPENED ?!' – of course he was panicked. He was sure England did something terrible.

'Well your cat ears and your tail dissapeared... but... but... '

'But what ? England you make me nervous ! Just split it out'

'You have cat whiskers... But it fits you... really' – England stepped back as he saw France's red face.

'ENGLAND YOU ARE THE WORST MAGICAN EVER !' France jumped on the Englisman and started to pommel him as hard as he could. England couldn't do anything but laughing because this whole situation with an angry kitty France in it was like a joke.

'Calm down kitty... ' – he tried to talk but he couldn't because of France's weight on his body and because he couldn't stop laughing 'I look for another spell okay ? Just get off of me !' – England opened his book and tried to find something, something that would turn that annoying shit back. After a few minutes he shut down the book with a red face. _No it can't be possible. I won't do it !_ Of course France saw the embrassment on his face. 'France, I'm sorry but you have to wait until you turn back... I can't do anything. I really am sorry'

'Wait... What ?! I know you saw something in that fucking book of yours ! Don't deny it you English bastard !' – the Fremchman started to lose his temper. _He must help me. He owes me after making me look like a fuckin' idiot !_

'I'm serious frog... That was everything I could do so now I'm leaving and... – he couldn't countinoue 'cause France jumped on him again and ripped the book out of his hand. 'Hey give it back bastard !' But France didn't listen to him.

'So what are you hiding from me mon cher ?' Asked France as he started to scroll the book.

'I'm not hiding anything, frog !' but it was late 'cause France had already found what made England embarassed.

'ooooh il est intéressant ! Voulez vous coucher avec moi, Angleterre?' – It was funny to France but to England… well to England it was not that funny.

'It's not funny frog… give that book back and forget everything you read'

'Non! Come on England the book says you only have to use your fingers. You do not even have to watch. I'll be fast I promise!' – _I didn't know that changing back will lead to so much fun._

'This is disgusting France. I won't do it!'

'Plaseeee~'

'No!'

'Okay then I will not leave you alone… I will follow you everywhere until you do it" – France was deadly serious. England knew it well that's why he tried to push France off of his body but this time it didn't work out.

'GET OFF OF ME FROG!'

'Non'

'Okay I do it but if this fuckin spell won't work you'll leave me alone! Get it?'

'Oui Angleterre… sooo … how should we start it?'

'You're the master in these kinds of things, not me! Even in this little body I'm sure you're as perverted as before'

'Well yes but you're the leader now… never mind… I read out loud that spell'

'NO! Is not this situation embarrassing enough? Why do you have to read it out loud?'

'To memorize it purrfectly! So it says that _Your partner will turn back if you make her/him cum by messaging her/his sweet spot.' _– To France doing it was as simple as eating breakfast. England didn't think that way. 'So tell me what to do'

'First take of your trousers and pants'

'How monotone…'

'You were the one who told me to lead so shut the fuck up and do what I say frog' – France didn't say anything. He took off his clothes then looked at England 'Why the bloody hell do you have a hole on your pants and trousers?'

'For my tail smartass' – England didn't care about the Frenchmen's insult. He decided to take it seriously, to do his best to show that spoiled Frenchman how good he can be.

'Spread your legs as wide as you can' France did as he was told. England looked at the small nation then put his fingers into his mouth to cover them with salvia. 'It will hurt a bit, do you think you can handle that?" _of course you can_. And without any warning he slipped the first finger into the Frenchman's tight hole. Little France cried out in pain.

'England please be more careful… it hurts…'

'Sorry little one but we want be over it fast non?' England liked teasing him although it wasn't right time for that.

'Yes, but if I don't enjoy it I'll never come.' England knew he was right. He had to be patient with him because such a small body can't be able to handle this situation as an older body does. England then leaned down to hint some gentle kisses on the young boy's cheek meanwhile he was still looking for France's sweet spot. After a few minutes of looking he heard France cries out but not in pain. No. It was pleasure. He started rubbing the same spot with his finger while France started to lose himself under the Englishman. He was so hot like this.

'Angleterre it feels so good! Please don't stop!' England grabbed the cat boy's erection and started to pump it as fast as he just could. He knew that France was close. _Oh my good. I can't believe that France can look like this. If this goes on it will cause me some problem. No it had already caused me enough problems._ England felt that his own trousers had grown tighter. 'Angleterre I'm gonna…' But France couldn't end the sentence 'cause he came and with a loud thump he turned back to his normal form.

'It worked frog' France was still lying on the floor with sweat and cum on his body. He could barely breathe.

'I swear to god England that this was the best orgasm I've ever had"

'Do not think that you can rest. I still have a problem you have to take care of!'

France looked at the turned on Englishmen. With a smile he leaned up to kiss England on the mouth.

'I take responsibility'


End file.
